Friendship Boken
by amyrosecreator1
Summary: Sonic cheats on Amy and he regrets it later. Will their love ever be restored? read and find out!  SEGA OWNS SONIC AND CO, MY GRANDPA OWNS AMY ROSE, AND I OWN CRYSTAL
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose was walking down the sidewalk to the park with her best friend, Princess Crystal the hedgehog (me).

Crystal was a stunning red hedgehog with piercing rainbow colored eyes that could hypnotize anyone and could change color depending on her emotions.

She had tan arms, muzzle, and torso, with the curves, breasts, and butt of a goddess, and she had 3 long, thick eyelashes that made her eyes pop out.

She was wearing a black tube top that went above her belly button, a pair of tight ripped skinny jeans with a black belt with a golden buckle on her waist, white fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets on her wrists, 2 inch ankle length black boots that went over the jeans, a medallion on her neck, and she had a solid gold crown with rubies on it on her head. Her floor length shiny, curly red hair let free to blow in the breeze, while her 3 long bangs framed her face.

Amy was wearing a red halter top with swirled designs, white jeans with a black belt with a gold buckle on her waist, her regular red and white boots, and fingerless white gloves with silver bangles on her wrists, and her mid back quills kept in a messy ponytail, giving her that sexy look.

Amy has recently been cheated on by her ex boyfriend, Sonic the hedgehog, by Sally Acorn, the slut of Mobious.

Amy caught them in her house, in her bed, and Sonic looked shocked and then turned into worry as he tried to talk to her, earning a slap across the face, getting kicked out of her house, and a new bed in her room, burning her other used bed, and running into the arms of her closest friend, almost sister, Crystal.

Amy: I can't believe he did that and in MY bed Chris.

Crystal: yea I can't believe it either, so do you want me to put a restraining order on them?

Amy: no it's cool, but I don't want him or Sally anywhere close to me.

Crystal pulled out a silver necklace with her initial on it and put it on Amy after fixing some wires inside.

Amy: what's this?

Crystal: it's a special necklace that will sound an alarm that once it goes off, I can track it and come shut it down just so Sonic or Sally get too close to you, or any person you don't feel right about.

As is on cue, a familiar blue streak stopped right in front of Amy and Crystal, being none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: Hi Crystal Hi Am-

Amy: SHUT UP SONIC! GET LOST I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!

Now that shocked Sonic a lot, he didn't know he had hurt Amy so much, even though they had been dating for 4 months.

Sonic: I'm sorry for what can you please forgive me I never meant it?

Crystal POV

Ok I was seriously pissed off right now and my eyes had turned red with anger. He just thinks that Amy will forgive him, after what he did to my little sister and no one would forgive him if I told Mobious.

I was so mad I just punched him, sending him crashing into a tree 50 feet away.

Crystal: YOU ARE REALLY STUPID! YOU REALLY THINK MY LITTLE SIS WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR BEING WITH A SLUT?

Sonic: yes, because she loves me and I know her a lot better than you!

Crystal: oh really? Then tell me where she works

Sonic: it's obvious she works at the chaos café

Crystal: wrong idiot she owns her own clothing shop!

Amy was headed towards Sonic and what she did next surprised me. She got out her hammer, grabbed Sonic and threw him in the air, and hit him, sending him back to another side of town, an impressive distance I might say.

N.P.O.V

Amy started crying and Crystal lent her my shoulder, while rubbing her back soothingly. She picked Amy up, and ran even faster than Sonic to her house, where she sat her down after they got there, and opened the door, leading Amy inside.


	2. Chapter 2

\Crystal's house was a beautiful French mansion with a Neptune size pool in the back, a big chandelier on the ceiling, and steps to lead to you the other 2 floors in the house.

The bottom floor had the kitchen, living room, and her library, where she loved to read and get ideas on new books. The 2nd floor had her room, 3 guest rooms, Amy's room, and 5 bathrooms, along with a couple closets.

The 3rd floor had her arcade, exercise room, music room, and her art room, where she drew and painted ideas form her mind.

Amy went to the living room and plopped down on the couch, while turning on the TV and browsing thru channels.

Crystal: Hey Amy girl, what do you want for lunch?

Amy: eh how about some homemade pizza?

Crystal: sure hon

While Crystal started making the pizza, Amy went upstairs, into her room, and changed into a purple tank top and a pair of white sweat pants. She headed downstairs and found that her pizza was on a plate and on the table, creating a wonderful aroma that made anyone water.

Crystal: there you are. I was wondering where you went, so here's your lunch and enjoy. Imma go and change

Crystal said as she flew up the stair case and into her room, which had dark green walls, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with black lace sheets and pillows, a huge walk in closet, some pictures of her friends, and finally a full length mirror with a golden vanity containing all her hair accessories and make up.

Crystal took off her clothes and shoes, threw the clothes in the hamper, and put the shoes in her closet, changing into a yellow and white striped tank top and a pair of white shorts, and went down stairs, when she heard the doorbell ring.

Amy: I'll get it!

Amy said as she opened the door.

?: hey Ames

Amy opened the door wider and gasped at who she saw. It was her cousin Rob O the hedge, who she had not seen in a few years.

Amy: ROB!

she said as she jumped into his arms while rob laughed and spun her around, kissing her forehead a few times.

Rob: glad to see ya cuz, and there is someone else who wants to see you.

Sonic: hey Amy

* * *

><p><em>yes a cliffhanger. what will amy do next, check out the ext chapter coming soon<em>


End file.
